pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Delibird
| border = | name=Delibird| jname=(デリバード Delibird)| ndex=225| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Deli-Bird | hp=57| atk=45| def=40| satk=47| sdef=55| spd=69| total=313| species=Delivery Pokémon| type= / | height=2'11"| weight=35.3 lbs.| ability=Vital Spirit Hustle| color='Red'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Delibird (デリバード Delibird) is an / Pokémon. The only move it can learn by leveling up is Present. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Delibird| goldsilver=Ice Path (Silver only)| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Ice Path| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Icefall Cave (FireRed Only)| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Route 216| dprarity=Swarm| platinum=Route 217| ptrarity=Swarm| heartgoldsoulsilver=Ice Path (SoulSilver Only)| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Giant Chasm| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Delibird| Channel=Upgrade binder| Trozei=Secret Storage 19, Endless Level 30, Forever Level 5, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Northwind Field (17F-25F)| PMD2=Blizzard Island (1F-20F) Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (B1F-B19F)| Ranger2=Hia Valley| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Delibird| gold=It carries food all day long. There are tales about lost people who were saved by the food it had.| silver=It nests at the edge of sharp cliffs. It spends all day carrying food to its awaiting chicks.| crystal=It always carries its food with it, wherever it goes. If attacked, it throws its food at the opponent.| ruby=Delibird carries its food bundled up in its tail. There once was a famous explorer who managed to reach the peak of Mt. Everest thanks to one of these Pokémon sharing its food.| sapphire=Delibird carries its food bundled up in its tail. There once was a famous explorer who managed to reach the peak of Mt. Everest thanks to one of these Pokémon sharing its food.| emerald=It carries food bundled up in its tail. There was a famous explorer who managed to scale Mt. Everest thanks to a Delibird sharing its food.| firered=It nests at the edge of sharp cliffs. It spends all day carrying food to its awaiting chicks.| leafgreen=It carries food all day long. There are tales about lost people who were saved by the food it had.| diamond=It carries food rolled up in its tail. It has the habit of sharing food with people lost in mountains.| pearl=It carries food rolled up in its tail. It has the habit of sharing food with people lost in mountains.| platinum=It carries food rolled up in its tail. It has the habit of sharing food with people lost in mountains.| heartgold=It carries food all day long. There are tales about lost people who were saved by the food it had.| soulsilver=It nests at the edge of sharp cliffs. It spends all day carrying food to its awaiting chicks.| black=It carries food rolled up in its tail. It has the habit of sharing food with people lost in mountains.| white=It carries food rolled up in its tail. It has the habit of sharing food with people lost in mountains.| }} Trivia *In Dream World Delibird can obtain the ability Insomnia furthering his relation to Saint Nicholas, as he has to deliver toys to all the children of the world in a single night. *Delibird is one of five Pokémon owned by Santa the other four are Jynx(multiple), Lapras, Stantler and Rapidash. *Delibird is the only Pokémon that can learn Icy Wind by breeding and receive STAB for it. Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon